Confusing
by Everyone's Favorite Yaoi Fan
Summary: Drinking contest, Revengeful elfs, and love. But in what order? Join Eragon and Arya on the path to acceptance. AryaxEragon
1. Chapter 1

Colette: Why helloo my fellow peoples and peoplettes.

Nayuki: 'bout time yous peeps got here -shakes a fist drunkily-

Colette: Ummm. Don't pay attention to her. Bad spell.

Nayuki: Pfffff -takes swig of ale-

Colette: Actually.. She just drank some of that irresistable elven ale. -drools-

Nayuki: I'mma murry one a dees elvish folksies. Day rulesh.

Colette: Anyway on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon. If i did Arya wouldn't be so witchy about Eragon liking her. And Murtagh would threesome with them ;

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya was walking around Ellesmera breathing in the crisp air and thinking hard. She was really out of it. "It's your fault Eragon...," she said out loud to no one in particular. "If you hadn't gone to the party my mother threw and gotten me worried, I wouldn't have followed you. Then you wouldn't have convinced me to have a drinking contest with Saphira, who is probably having a worse day then I myself," The slightly hungover elf mumbled. She once again wondered why on earth she agreed to such a ridiculous demand. She knew from past expierences that Saphira was obsessed with the ale.(AN: As be me. -drools-) Just then one of her mother's servants came running up to her. He panted slightly before bowing. "The queen wishes to announce the arrival of the Dragon Rider," He said. "Thank you, Nafolin. Tell the queen I shall be there

shortly," Arya said, cringing slightly. The elf scurried away. "_Oh yes. Now he shall paaaaay._" chuckled Dark Arya evilly.

Eragon was pacing slightly in the room the Queen had arranged for him. "_Arya is probably pissed off with me._" he thought, remembering last night. He was at Ellesmera all day the day before. He then had to go some godly hour in the morning to go over some important issues with Hrothgar. He had just returned, and was thinking of what Arya might do to him. "_Saphira. I'm concerned with my health._" reaching over to her mind. "_As you should be little one. I forgave you, but Arya as we know can be a bit touchy when made a fool out of_." replied Saphira fuzzily. Saphira was indeed more hungover then Arya. Elfs do well with drinking, and can down five glasses of ale and wake up only a little foggy. Arya, on the other hand, downed 16 before passing out. "_I still beat her._" added Saphira smugly. "_Yes I know, which will make her all the more pissed off_." said Eragon, sighing. Saphira growled slightly. "_Not that I'm unhappy you won_." He added quickly. Saphira grunted approvingly.

Eragon changed into a clean white linen shirt and some brown trousers. He belted on Zar'roc, brushed his hair, and quickly shaved. He then hurried over to the palace, where the queen would be waiting for him. When he got there, the queen was seated in her throne. next to her was Arya, dressed in a clean white dress accented by gold trimming. "_As always she looks perfect._" thought Eragon. Saphira snorted amused. "_I can't get any privacy can I?_" Eragon snapped at Saphira. "Hello Eragon. As you know, we have some matters to discuss," Queen Islandzadi said. "Yes, Your Highness," said Eragon before swiftly bowing. Arya's eyes were boring into him and he tried not to show any discomfort. "The Urgals are approaching dangerously near our borders. That isn't much of a problem, only that we suspect someone has told them of our location. \It troubles me greatly at thoughts of being betrayed," The Queen said, upset. "That is unfortunate. Have they gotten close enough to suspect they really know where you are?For all we know they could just be passing through," said Eragon. The Queen quickly contemplated what he just said, though worry still shone greatly in her eyes. "It is possible, but if not if the Urgals know then who else could find out?," The Queen said, partially to herself. Her words rang ominously in Eragon's mind.

As soon as the meeting was over Eragon walked out quickly hoping to avoid Arya. "Not so fast Eragon," someone said dangerously. Eragon's eyes widened and he gulped nervously. He turned around slowly to face Arya. "Umm. Arya! Great to see you!," He said nervously. "I would say the same, Dragon Rider.," Arya said approaching closer as he tried to back away. His back bumped against a tree. Eragon looked around searching for other means of escape. "Ehh. Eh heh heh heh. Nice day isn't it? Perfect for... cloud watching! Yes, cloud watching! I'll just be off to um... watch some clouds!," Eragon burted nervously. "Oh ho ho Eragon. Your not going anywhere. Not until I'm finished with you.," said the dangerously calm elf maiden. "_Saphira help!_" called out Eragon with his mind, panicking. "_Sorry little one. This fight is yours and yours alone._" said Saphira. Eragon was brought back to the real world by Arya cracking her knuckles. "_Help me..._" whimpered Eragon, closing his eyes and waiting for the pain Arya was about to inflict upon him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colette: Haha! Ooh I so wouldn't wanna be him right now.

Nayuki: Hrmmph. I woulda beaten dat dragon in thersh drinking contest.

Colette: Sure you would. Anyhoo, R&R please!


	2. Dreaming

Colette: and we're back!

Nayuki: And I'm not drunk!! WOOHOOO!

Colette: but you still act like it...

Nayuki: NANI?!?!

Colette: Nothing!

Disclaimer: Do not own Eragon... yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arya!!! Arya, dear!", shouted a voice. "Arya quickly turned away from Eragon, her anger not yet spent. Eragon collapsed, leaning against the tree. "_Thank god! Thank you Holy Creator! I'm aliveee!", _Eragon thought gleefully. "Arya, dear thank god! I thought I lost you! You're late for your dress fitting!", Queen Islandzadi said to her glowering daughter.

"_sigh_" thought Arya. "Yes mother. Tell Anariza I'll be there as soon as possible.", said Arya to her mom. "And by as soon as possible you mean now.", said Islandzadi, dragging her daughter away to the Dresser. Arya was kicking and screaming like a two year old, complete with the "It's not fair!" and the "Your so MEAN!!!".

Eragon watched amused. "_Hehe. Saphira, you'll never guess what just happened._" said Eragon, reaching out to touch Saphira's mind. "_Oh do tell young one. Assuming your alive and breathing, this story must be interesting._" said Saphira. Eragon quickly relayed in the best detail he could of what had just occured. "_Wow, I never knew Arya was so childish. Congratulations Eragon, you have approximately one more day to live! Rejoice!_" Replied Saphira, after hearing the story. Her voice was practically dripping with sarcasm at the end.

Unfortunately, Eragon misunderstood it, and being the foolish idiot he was, He started panicing. "_Oh god! Your right! Help me Jesus! Help me Jewish gods! Help me Alah! Help me Tom Cruise!!!!_" Eragon yelled across the telepathic link. "_I was just kidding! And you don't have to scream so loud! Even though were miles away I can hear that as good as if you were inside my ear!_" Snapped Saphira.

"_Ummm, I guess your right... I was overreacting. Right?_" He said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "_Just a little._" Saphira grunted. Eragon then wandered back to his room to take a little nap.

_**When he woke up, he was summoned to Arya's room. He wondered what she was asking for him for, but he realized it couldn't be good. "She is probably so mad at me.", thought Eragon. When he got there he saw Arya sitting up on her bed, waiting for him. "Hello Eragon", she said, greeting him.**_

_**"Ummm Arya, about the party... I am really, really sorry. I mean I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid.", said Eragon. Arya got up and started towards him. "Oh, I'm willing to forgive and forget. IF you do me a... favor.", Arya said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.**_

_**"Arya! What are you doing?", he asked, alarmed. She pouted. "Why Eragon, I was about to tell you what the favor was.", she said, smiling seductively. He gulped as she started to push him into the corner. "Umm.. Ar-Arya..", he said, starting to sweat profusely. **_

_**She leaned in...**_

"Dragon Rider?", said an Elf, nudging him slightly. Eragon sat bolt-upright in his own room. "Oh.. uh yeah? What is it?", Eragon said, breathing heavily. "Queen Islandzadi request your presence in the Royal throne room.", said the Elf. "Okay. I'll be right there.", he said, trying to clear his mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colette: _bangs head against the desk_

Nayuki: Haha!! HAHAHA!

Colette: PLEASE FORGIVE ME TOM CRUISE! I HAVE A DIRTY MIND AND REPENT FOR MY SINS! _bangs head again._

Nayuki: Haha!! Haha hee ho ho! Hehe... Wonder what this will lead to? heheee..

Arya: _blushes slightly but tries to look horrified_

Eragon: THANK YOU JESUS! tHANK YOU JEWISH GODS! THANK YOU ALAH! THANK YOU TOM CRUISE!!!!! _pumps fist in the air_


	3. Distrust

Colette: Miss me? Of course you did.

Nayuki: We have decided to...

Colette: NO! DON'T TELL THEM THE ENDING!

Nayuki: Eat cheetos! _looks at Colette nervously._

Colette: Mwaharhar...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh Dragon Rider. What brings you to my council?", said Queen Islandzadi, sipping some elven wine. "You sent for me?", Eragon said, confused. "Oh yeah... that. hmm.", said Queen Islandzadi, cluelessly. "Actually, I summoned him. You may leave Mother.", said a voice from the hall. Eragon gulped. He knew that seethingly calm voice anywhere.

"Oh fine. I'll just leave you two to it then.", said the Queen, giggling mischeviously. She walked out before Arya could say anything. "Arya-svitzkona.", said Eragon respectfully. He pulled at his collar. "Come. We will have no privacy here.", Arya said, swishing down the hall to her room. Eragon followed wordlessly. When they were there, Arya sat down on her bed.

"_I really have to apologize. She didn't really give me a chance last time._" he thought. "Arya... I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the party. It was a stupid thing to do and I felt nothing but regret since then.", said Eragon quickly, blushing slightly. "You are forgiven Argetlam.", Arya replied, searching his face for any trace of insincerity. He looked like he was telling the truth, but Arya wasn't so sure.

"Do you know.. Do you know if anything happened when i passed out?", she asked, trembling slightly. "_What does she mean by that?_" he thought. Suddenly, it hit him. "Do you really think I'd do such a thing?", yelped Eragon, confused. Why was she asking him that? "_She doesn't trust me.._" he thought, his heart shattering. "Eragon... I didn't mean it like that! I just...", Arya started, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes you did! You don't trust me! I thought...", Eragon said, starting angry but fading into disbelief. How could she do this? He stormed out of the room. Arya winced as the door slammed loudly. "_Then it wasn't you..._" she thought, shivering and sobbing.

As the days went past, Eragon found ways to avoid Arya completely. She didn't summon him anymore and spent most of her days in her room. "_He doesn't understand.._" Arya thought. And now he was avoiding her. Arya felt a new piece of her heart break everyday. She knew why. She had always known why she felt this way.

"_I thought he did to._"

Eragon was taking a walk in the woods. He had barely gone out all week except for training. The Urgals, they found out, had no idea where Ellesmera was hidden. They were just migrating. But still, he trained harder then ever. "_I have nothing else to do anyway._" he thought, bitterly. He heard a rustle from behind him. He turned around, just in time to see a lock of ebony hair darting behind a tree.

"What are you doing?", he sighed. Arya came out with a pained look on her face. "We need to talk.", she said simply, trying to conceal her feelings. "Well I don't want to. With all due respect Arya-svitzkona, I'd like to resume my walk without interuption.", he said, without any emotion displayed on his face. He started walking back into the woods. "Please! I-i need to..", she said, on the verge of collapsing. He turned around. What he saw shocked him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colette: Yay cliffys! Don't kill me!!

Nayuki: everyone must be pretty mad with you right now.

Colette: Uhmmm eh.. R&R?


	4. Remembering

Colette: I am a horrible person!!!!

Nayuki: yep.

Colette: I am soooo sorry! I'll update more.

Nayuki: she better...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya was covered with scratches. She had a terrorfied look on her face. "Arya...?", said Eragon, shocked. She sobbed uncontrollably. "It was.. he...", she stuttered out. Arya then fell over, hitting her head on the tree. "Arya!!!", yelled Eragon. He picked her up. "_Saphira! Come here quick._" She didn't answer but he felt a rush of air like he was taking off into the sky. "_Please be okay._" he pleaded, looking up at the sky.

Eragon was sitting on a bench outside of the infirmary. Arya had been unconcious for two hours. He felt guilt rise up in his chest. It was all his fault. Saphira touched his mind with comfort but Eragon withdrawed like a wounded animal. "_If only I had listened, she would be okay._" Eragon thought angrily. He slammed his fist on a nearby table and left a dent. His knuckles were bleeding but he didn't care. If Arya wasn't safe... He would kill whatever did this to her.

_**Arya was walking in the forest, sobbing quietly. "I'm so stupid." she thought. "I wanted it to be him! Now I'll never know..". She heard a twig snap. She turned around, hoping it was Eragon. A fist met her jaw and threw her backwards. Her back hit the tree, and she fell to the ground coughing up blood. She looked up. "Navin?", she said, surprised. an elf in his mid four hundreds...**_

AN: Aghhh! This is supposed to be heart-wrenching! I need to stop making elf age jokes!

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**...looked at Arya cruelly. "What do you want, bitch?", he said looking her up and down. "Navin! What the hell do you think your doing!", Arya swore angrily. Navin tsk-tsked. "I wouldn't do that if i were you, whore.", he said, devoid of emotion. He kicked her in the stomach. Arya saw stars flashing before her eyes. "I wouldn't have to do this if i hadn't picked you up at that stupid party.", Navin said. Arya gasped as she remembered.**_

_**"And the winner is, Saphira!", yelled a drunken elf on the table. Arya had just woken up. "Shit! I lost!" she thought. She stumbled out of the bar and sat down on the floor. "Hey there.", said an elf walking by. "Hey Navinsh!", Arya slurred. He looked her up and down. "Not bad. better then the usual trash i find lying around." he thought. He pretended to look concerned. "Your highness, you shouldn't be out here in this condition. I shall bring you back to my house." he said, pretending to sound thoughtful. "Mhm... shure..", she said, massaging her temples. **_

_**"Ahhhh!", she let out a final scream, before collapsing on the bed, unconscious. "Meh, I thought for a second she might be able to hold. Well, doesn't matter." he flung her over his shoulder. He through her in a natural spring cleaning the smell of sex and alcohol off of her. He threw a dress on over her then brought her over to the Queen. "Your highness, I found her passed out in the woods.", said Navin, acting concerned. "Oh my dear! Well it doesn't seem like anything happened to her. Thank you Navin.", Queen Islandzadi said. "No, thank you, my Queen", he thought then chuckled evilly.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Arya woke up, panting. Her eyes were wild as she looked around the room. She tried to sit up but her head wouldn't let her. She let out a gasp of pain as her temples exploded with pain. She curled up in a ball. "_Eragon_", she thought before collapsing once more into a deep, tortured sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colette: I feel displeased with myself.

Nayuki: awwwww. so sad.

Colette: review plz! even though i am a horribly person you MUST have something you want to say to me.

-Nayuki get's out some popcorn-


End file.
